narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Lens of Envy
''Description'' The Lens of Envy formula is a supplementary alternative to its offensive, defensive, illusionary versions. At its initial activation, it can be described as a circular mirror composed out of ethereal glass. Created from a circular motion with either of his hands, the mirror is much larger than the other mirrors, around the size of a minivan, an additional amount of chakra being used to make up the rest of the size. The size, is to provide ample protection from foreign techniques, and once said technique hits the mirror, its pulled inside and an excess of chakra will leak out the back of the mirror in a cone of phosphorescent rings, with an invisible cap at the end. The rings would number in seven and representing the five nature transformations as well as the Yin and Yang energies. Starting from the first and largest ring, down to the last and smallest ring, the elements would proceed as such: *Fire Release would occupy the first and largest ring, colored in a fiery red. *Wind Release would occupy the next ring, colored in a dull white. *Water Release would occupy the next ring, colored in an ocean blue. *Lightning Release would occupy the next ring, colored in a electric yellow. *Earth Release would occupy the next ring, colored in a dirty brown. *Yin Release would be in the second to last ring, shining in a bright white. *Yang Release would be in the last and smallest ring, colored in a midnight black. ''Usage'' The Lens of Envy is designed to be used in a near instance. Once the large mirror has been created, initially invisible with the concentration of chakra being just a bit too low to be completely distinguishable to the unaided eye. It wouldn't be until a foreign technique impacts the ethereal mirror that the concentration of chakra is high enough to make it visible to even the unaided eye. This sudden appearance would be accompanied by the sight of the foreign technique being sucked inside of the Barrier Ninjutsu. Easily mistaken as a gluttonous act, the devouring act is merely the manipulation of the space within the mirror in a similar manner to Haku's Technique. The following reflection will display the technique and the rings popping out of the back of the ethereal mirror will shine brightly in which element is inside. In the event of absorbing an elemental Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tōta, the chakras inside will be broken down into their base natures. Using Dust Release as an example, due to the creator being a user of said element, he must first filter his own Dust Release chakra into the mirror to make the effectiveness against the Tōta techniques more possible. If done in time, the mirror is provided with just enough time to destabilize the chakras to make breaking down the overall technique worthwhile. Still using Dust Release as the example, once the chakras have been broken down into their three elements, an elemental beam of chakra will be promptly fired out. Because only one beam can be fired at once, the user's only real decision is which to fire first. ''Trivia'' Because its being used by the white gloves of defense, the mirror can be mistaken for the other lens. Because both techniques employ the usage of the elemental rings and the process of foreign techniques being sucked into the mirror, telling them apart is nigh impossible until after said technique has been sucked into the mirror. Another difference is the size of the mirror, compared to the offensive versions, definitely the biggest visual difference for those capable of seeing it from its initial creation.